


Lab Work

by Fangirllikewhoa



Series: Power Play [4]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Power Dynamics, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirllikewhoa/pseuds/Fangirllikewhoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delphine makes good on a promise.  No plot whatsoever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lab Work

Cosima knew that the added responsibility of acting as director of DYAD was weighing heavily on her girlfriend. Rachel was using Delphine's personal connection to the Leda project, to Cosima, to control Delphine's life, just as she had used Dr. Leekie's megalomaniac tendencies against him. It didn’t sit well with either of them, but at least at the moment it seemed safer to work within the system than outside of it. Unfortunately, this meant that they were spending less time with one another than they'd become accustomed to over the last few weeks as Delphine's role grew, and as she tried her best to jump in with both feet. Though she knew Rachel didn’t promote her based on her merits, that didn’t mean she wasn’t going to be the best director DYAD had ever seen.

People had a tendency to see the blonde curls and the puppy-dog eyes and instantly underestimate Dr. Delphine Cormier. Cosima smiled to herself. And that was very, very stupid. Cosima knew that Delphine was a force to reckon with, had finished college and entered med school early, and had been published in some of the top medical and scientific journals. Her research was cutting edge and might well change the way the world thought about host/parasite relationships. And, though she might project an air of innocence, Cosima knew her girlfriend to be anything but.

Stretching languidly, Cosima let her mind wander to their last encounter. She had woken early to go to the lab, but somehow Delphine had already slipped out of bed- leaving a note by the coffee pot with a hastily scrawled heart and the letter D. She thought about going back to bed for another hour or two, but she’d set a few samples to culture overnight and was eager to check their progress. And so, just half an hour later she was in her lab, bluetooth headphones in, Bassnectar blaring, head bobbing as she willed her cultures to keep growing. She crossed the lab to write up her notes, lost in her music when she was pushed, none too gently into a stainless steel lab table, hip bones crashing into the edge. Her heart thumped hard in her chest and she started to protest and turn until she recognized the hands that held her wrists, the scent that filled her nostrils, the form that had pressed in close behind her. Instead of turning she went still and was rewarded with soft kisses at the nape of her neck. 

She raised her hands to pull her headphones off, but they were stilled and placed firmly on the surface of the table. She sucked in a deep breath as she recalled a promise Delphine had made weeks before, _“I will have you in that lab someday. On that table. I will watch your knuckles turn white as you try to keep quiet when I slide inside of you.”_ It had shocked her then- their relationship was still relatively new, and perhaps she too had been fooled by the blonde’s wide-eyed features and careful speech. But in the weeks since she had learned that there was much more to the young doctor than was immediately evident. One of the most important lessons she’d learned was that Delphine never said anything she didn’t mean. She was sincere almost to a fault. She was also more than a little assertive in the bedroom, so it should have come as no surprise to Cosima that Delphine meant to fulfil her promise.

She closed her eyes and allowed herself to again be immersed in her music. Deep drum beats combined with soaring synth and vocals had her slowly rocking back against the tall, slim form behind her who followed the rhythm she set. Slender fingers, made strong from years of playing violin, traced up and over her hip, under her tanktop and over skin and muscle that jumped at the touch. Flat palms covered the taut flesh of her belly and reached to cup her breasts. She arched back into the cradle of the blonde’s arms and felt, rather than heard the breath near her ear before soft kisses landed just behind it before trailing down her neck. She let her chin fall to her chest and tilted her head to give her partner better access. She was rewarded with a gentle scrape of teeth on her deltoid, followed by a fervid kiss to the juncture of her neck and shoulder, fingers grasping and tweaking her nipples, teeth and tongue running over muscle and bone before she was finally turned to face her assailant. 

She opened her eyes to meet Delphine’s; the blonde’s face was intent, eyelids hooding the deep gray-green of her eyes. Cosima watched keenly as Delphine bit her bottom lip, eyes closing briefly before she pressed forward to wind her hands around the taller woman’s neck and stretched up to capture her lips in a kiss. Cosima’s hands tangled in blonde curls, tugging gently and she leaned in hard to keep her balance. Delphine’s hands slid to the smaller woman’s waist and under the curve of her ass. As their kiss deepened, she pushed forward and lifted the petite woman onto the lab table. Cosima bit back a groan and was pleased at the sudden equalization of their height. Panting, she broke their kiss and tried to slide her hands under the silk tank that Delphine knew to be one of Cosima’s favorites. Once again, her hands were captured, green eyes meeting brown with undisguised intent as she placed her on the edge of the table.

Cosima left her hands where they were so carefully placed, curling her fingers around the cool steel as she leaned back with a smirk. Her eyes flicked to the door briefly, and she wondered if the doctor had secured it in any way. Before she could consider such thoughts too deeply, her hips were gripped tightly and pulled forward. Strong fingers curled around the back of her neck and she was pulled into an all-consuming kiss. Delphine kissed like no other partner she’d ever had. She kissed like a scientist, experimenting with angles, with pressure and depth, with teeth and tongue. She weighed responses and tested hypothesis, pushing for her desired result but not caring particularly how it was achieved. Delphine’s right hand snuck under the hem of Cosima’s skirt, snaking up and over her thigh before slipping under the edge of her underwear.

She tried and failed to bite back the moan that escaped her lips. Delphine hadn’t even touched her with any real intent yet, she was just sliding the backs of her fingers and knuckles under the fabric, but the faint touch already had Cosima writhing beneath her. She lifted her hips, trying to deepen the interaction, but was denied as Delphine pulled back, touching and kissing her with the barest of contact. By now Cosima had learned that frustration would not get her anywhere, and so she took a deep breath as she surrendered her need for control to the blonde. She knew she had pleased her, as Delphine pushed the headphones off with a clatter and began whispering soft words of encouragement in her native tongue in Cosima’s ear. Soon the light brushes turned into deeper contact, and it wasn’t long before she was rocking against Delphine’s hand, doing her best to stay quiet as her pleasure was built into a white-hot crescendo before she finally crashed over the edge.

She sat back, trying to catch her breath as Delphine pressed gentle kisses to her cheeks. Finally the taller woman stood and pulled her to her feet, brushing a kiss across her forehead. “ _Désolé, mon coeur._ I must get back to work.”

Cosima nodded and cleared her throat. “Ah, ok. Um… thanks?”

Delphine smiled, wickedly. “You are always welcome. I am sure you can spend today thinking of how you might thank me properly when we get home.”


End file.
